


Message in a Bottle

by spyoflove



Category: A Knight's Devotion, Otome, voltage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyoflove/pseuds/spyoflove
Summary: Romantic interlude, one-shot





	Message in a Bottle

It had taken you almost an hour to find the remote storeroom that Haku had written about in his last message to you by carrier pigeon. Though you had been the Princess of Rapier for over a year, there were still parts of the castle grounds you had yet to discover, and your personal Knight and lover’s hastily scribbled instructions made it difficult for you to pinpoint the exact location where he had stashed a bottle of wine that he had been saving for a special occasion. But you were determined to find it no matter how long it took, eager to reward your adoring archer upon his triumphant return from another job well done.

A month had passed since he and the other Knights of Rapier had set out to find and capture the person responsible for a series of uprisings in the north of the Kingdom. While Haku had sent frequent letters during his absence, and your butler Richard had kept you busy with your studies, you had still missed your devilish rogue terribly. The long, dull days had become one dreary blur without his flashing eyes, his mischievous grin and his naughty hands teasing you out of your seriousness and breathing life into your otherwise strict schedule. It was as though all the color in the world faded away when he was gone, and you couldn’t wait for him to rescue you from drowning in the vast ocean of royal rules and regulations you had been tossed into after becoming a princess.

Your escape to search for Haku’s treasure had been easier than you expected. The castle was a flurry with preparations for the celebratory feast welcoming back the Knights from their successful mission, and Richard had relieved you from your studies to attend to party business. Clutching Haku’s note, you immediately set off into the gardens following his directions as best you could, roaming farther and farther from the castle, until you finally stumbled upon a secluded, ramshackle stone building on the outskirts of the grounds. Had Haku not specifically described the old bird’s nest above the doorway and the ivy that swallowed the chimney, you most definitely would have passed it by.

Pushing open the heavy wooden door, you crept into the dusty room that was dimly lit by a few rays of sunlight shining through the weathered windows. Sure enough, as the note indicated, there was only one tired-looking wardrobe leaning against the far wall. Inside, behind a stack of old linens, you found a rectangular-shaped box hidden exactly where Haku had left it. Your heart skipped in happiness to see that it still held the secret bottle of wine, and, with an exhale of relief, you placed the bottle on the floor before carefully closing the doors of the wardrobe, not wanting to disturb it any further. 

Suddenly, a strong arm circled around your waist from behind while a large hand clapped over your mouth to stifle the cry of shock that escaped your lips. As you struggled against your unknown captor, a low voice whispered teasingly in your ear, his hot breath sending goosebumps along your skin.

“Miss me?”

You immediately relaxed, knowing there was only one man in the world who had that voice. Unable to contain your excitement you spun around in your assailant’s arms and gave him a tight hug.

“Haku!”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled, hugging you back just as tightly before lifting you up and spinning you around in a circle.

“How did you know where to find me?” you beamed at him.

He carefully set you back down on the ground. “When you weren’t in all your usual hiding spots I figured you’d gotten my note and came out here. Besides,” he reached out and caressed your cheek, “no matter where or when, I will always be able to find you.”

Drinking in his cognac eyes, you were surprised to watch as his playful smile fade into a serious frown – an expression you only saw when something truly upset him. Abruptly, his eyes flashed at you like lightning, and you gulped wondering what caused his sudden change in mood.

“Haku?”

“A month is too damn long,” he groaned, roughly pulling you close to trap you in a passionate kiss.

Your knees almost buckled from the intensity, but his arms held you firmly in place, almost crushing you against his taut body. It was as though all his feelings from the last month were concentrated in that one kiss, and you clutched his shoulders to keep from passing out as his tongue delved into your mouth to dance with yours, the taste of it just as saucy as the wicked words he loved to pepper you with that never failed to make your temperature rise and your heart race. 

With a ragged breath he broke the kiss, only to plant his lips over and over your heated skin, down your neck, across your collarbone, to the top of your breasts. His touch was intoxicating, and you pulled his head to your chest, running your fingers through his wild, dark bronze hair, before clutching the tendrils in your fists the moment he pulled down the top of your dress from over your breasts to run a tongue over an exposed nipple. You gasped at the jolt of pleasure that ran through you, which sent a chuckle rumbling through his chest. 

He had just begun to palm your other breast with his free hand when he suddenly pulled away from you with an impatient growl. You looked up at him through your heavy-lidded haze to see him tearing off his white gloves from his hands and tossing them on the ground.

“I want to feel every inch of your skin,” he said with a wicked smirk, before pulling you back towards his body for another tantalizing kiss. Though the pads of his fingertips were rough and calloused from his archery, his touch was light and teasing across your bare breasts, the contrasting sensation sending a rush of heat between your legs. As though sensing this, Haku’s hand sensuously slid down your chest, over your stomach, to your thigh, where he deftly bunched the fabric of your dress to pull the hem up past your aching sex. In one swift motion, his hand expertly pushed your thighs apart to allow his fingers complete access to explore your folds that had become slick with desire.

“My, you missed me this much, huh?” A satisfied grin spread over his almost illegally handsome face. “I’m flattered. But,” he unbuttoned his pants to free his own need that he placed into your hot little hands, “I think you can see that I missed you more.”

You gasped at the feel of his manhood between your fingers, harder than you’d ever felt it. You ran the length of it with your hands, sending a groan to his lips from the sensation, and a moan to your own at the size which always startled you no matter how many times you’d held it.

With a growl he lifted you up and pinned you against the nearest wall, wrapping your legs around his waist. You could feel his hardness at the opening of your core, and he teasingly moved it in circles, tormenting you with its possibility.

“H-haku!” you protested feebly, your reason just barely winning out over your need, “We need to stop! What if somebody comes??”

“Oh, I fully intend for both of us to come momentarily.”

“You know what I mean!”

“Relax,” he said, rubbing the head of his member directly against your sweet spot, which was totally cheating. “The Commander’s briefing your dad, Ken’s in search of a sweet roll fix, Shion’s catching up on zzz’s, Lute’s responding to fan mail and everyone else is busy doing party stuff. We’re totally safe here.”

“But…”

“You want me to stop?” Torturously, he did exactly that, stopping his sensuous motions and sending your desire nearly over the edge. As your head lolled back against the wall he leaned into your neck, the deep timbre of his voice sending a vibration along your sensitive ear. “I don’t think you really do.”

“But …”

“Tell me what you want…” he pressed, rolling his hips just slightly against you to send a rush of pleasure through your body.

“No,” you pleaded with a frustrated sob, “Don’t stop!”

He chuckled. “See? That wasn’t so hard. But this is…”

His hands moved to your hips to place them at just the right angle for attack before entering you with one swift, deep thrust.

“Sorry, princess,” he whispered in your ear as he rocked into you. “I know how much you love me to torture you for hours, but I’m too greedy for you today. Don’t worry, though, I promise to make it up to you later.”

You cried out in pleasure as his member filled and stretched you, the position you were in allowing gravity to push him deeper inside you than you’d ever felt him before. But while he normally loved to hear your moans, this time he pushed his thumb into your mouth to stifle your cry.

“Shhh,” he whispered through ragged breaths, “just because we’re far away from everyone doesn’t mean we can be reckless. Unless the thought of getting caught turns you on, you naughty princess?”

Deciding to give him a taste his own medicine, you saucily bit his thumb in reply. But it only served to fuel his lust, his eyes darkening as his hips rocked into you harder and faster. He quickly pulled his thumb out of your mouth, only to replace it with his hot, taunting tongue that you readily sucked on.

You whimpered when he broke the kiss, clutching his shoulders to pull him closer to you to make up for the loss of his lips on yours. You could feel his hot breath against your ear as he panted with the effort of making up for all the times he couldn’t be inside you.

“Everywhere I went on this mission,” he whispered in your ear, “the people praised you. ‘Our princess, our princess!’ they said. I was so proud of you.”

His fingers dug into your hips as he held you in place against the wall, his thrusts becoming more insistent with every breath.

“But while you may be their princess,” he growled in your ear, “right now, you are mine, and mine alone.”

His sensual assault overwhelmed you and you could feel your inner walls tighten around him as your release approached. Once again his sexual sixth sense kicked in, and he reached down to stroke your sensitive nub.

“Come with me, my love,” he urged. “Always together.”

His skillful fingers took you over the edge at the same time he reached his fulfillment, and you cried out as your two bodies, and hearts, melted into each other as one.

Slowly catching your breath, you opened your eyes to see him smiling at you tenderly. He reached up to cup your face in his hand. “That’s it,” he whispered. “That’s the face I’ve dreamed of for thirty nights. Don’t you ever show it to anyone else but me.”

“Never,” you whispered, planting a light kiss on his lips.

Suddenly, Haku froze, his eyes darting to the door. “Someone’s coming.”

He carefully set you down before swiftly buttoning up his trousers and pulling on his gloves, while you smoothed out your dress and lifted up your neckline. By the time Ken and Lute entered the room, Haku was holding up the bottle of wine in one hand and rubbing his chin with the other.

“Yes, princess,” he said, pretending to read the label on the bottle. “This is the exact bottle I was looking for. Good job!”

Ken breathed a sigh of relief. “There you two are! Everybody’s been looking all over for you!”

“Pardon our intrusion, princess, but we were quite worried for your welfare,” said Lute with a bow.

“Don’t know why, she’s always in good hands with me,” Haku retorted with a smirk.

Ken looked around the dusty, cobweb filled room. “This is a weird place to be hanging out in. What are you doing here, anyway?”

Your cheeks blushed full force in embarrassment as you tried to come up with an excuse, but luckily Haku broke in.

“I asked the princess to retrieve a special bottle of wine I had hidden here,” he said nonchalantly. “Then I came to retrieve her when I couldn’t find her in the castle. No biggie.”

Ken crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at Haku. “That must be some wine if you hid it all the way over here.”

“You have no idea,” grinned Haku, his eyes flashing you a teasing look. “I’d go to the ends of the earth just for a taste.”

You felt your blush deepen at his hidden message, causing Lute to give you a worried frown. “Princess, are you quite alright? You seem to be rather flushed.”

“A-am I? I guess it is rather warm in here,” you pretended to stutter, raising a hand to your forehead for effect.

“Let me escort you back to the castle, your highness,” said Lute, extend his arm out to you. As you took hold of it, he gave Haku a withering glare. “I know you have a special relationship with the Princess, but you really ought to take better care of her!” he scolded.

“What are you talking about?” Haku looked offended. “I take plenty good care of her. Right, Princess?”

You smiled over at him. “The best.”

“See?” With a satisfied grin he walked past you and Lute, stopping briefly to whisper in your ear, “Be ready for me after dinner,” before challenging Ken to a race back to the castle.

Shaking your head wryly as you watched the two knights sprint across the gardens like a couple of kids, you felt your heart fill with anticipation for the night’s festivities.

“Looking forward to the celebration dinner?” Lute asked you with a gentle smile.

“Yes,” you smiled back at him, “but I’m looking even more forward to dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my tumblr blog under the same user name. You are welcome to follow me there as well!


End file.
